sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eater of Worlds (Rp)
Plot: Ocyrusa was defeated by Axel and Asonja and was sent back to the Anti-Mobius Universe. After her defeat she gained a bit of her power back and started to eat the planets and chaos energy of the planets in her universe and eventually moved into different universe devouring planets and chaos energy from those universes and became more powerful. She returns to Axel's universe stronger than ever will she be victorious this time? Characters Axel the Hedgehog/Universal Mantra Axel- protagonist Ocyrusa goddess of Opama - antagonist Mahdi the Weasel/ Mahdi God of Time- protagonist Asonja the Hedgehog/Alpha Asonja - Neutralist Heroes of the sun - Protagonist. Virus - Wild Card Act 1: Return of the Eater of Worlds Axel sits in his chair at the Nimagi Freedom Fighter base. Asonja was near Axel, taking a nap on the round table, wrapped entirely with black blankets. You'd think that he'd be sweating from all the heat, but he didn't seem to care; he was willing to suffer. (start off dark huh?) Axel just switched though programs on his computer while Mahdi just worked on his drones. (You know me by now) "Uuuuuugh" Asonja groaned. "So boring here!" "i'll admit Eggman hasn't done anything worth stopping lately." Axel said laying back in his chair. "Hmm we can play chess?" Mahdi said looking up from his workbench. "No You always win you're the smart one." Axel said with a monotone attitude. "Well, he just knows how to play the game better than you do." Asonja joined in the conversation. "I'm no different in your perspective as I am probably the most cowardly and worthless character here...you know, comic relief." "Nah the comic reliefs are Razz and I only cuz hes dumber than me, and I can break the fourth wall. cowardly doesn't make people laugh." Axel said getting up. A portal opened up and a god-like presence was felt. Axel and Mahdi looked up in shock. Asonja just looked up. "Well, how're you going to joke about this?" "God damnit." Axel said hinting that was his joke although he had a a hint of concern in his voice. "I owe you a slap to the face if you're still alive after what's about to happen..." Asonja rolled his eyes and looked at the portal again, looking quite concerned. Axel and Mahdi ran outside. A grey fox with green hair and a bat wings floated in the sky the portal still open behind her. "Hello again worms.." Asonja later joined in, and looked at what was happening. "Oh, great, here we go..." Asonja crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised..." "Who is that!?" Mahdi said looking at Axel and back to the fox. "Ocyrusa, a Goddess from Touden's universe she took control of Asonja's mind to aid her in sucking the chaos energy from Mobius. We beat her 5 years ago. Asonja's god form was powered by chaos energu while ours is powered by mantra." Axel explained. "The difference is that I'll win this time you overgrown rodents!" Ocyrusa said closing the portal. "You'll fail again!" Axel said as his fur turned purple and a diamond with made from a galaxy appeared on his chest. "Uh.." Mahdi slapped his cheeks. " OK LETS DO THIS!!" Mahdi glowed blue, his drones changed and multiplied to 6. His coat appeared to have 2 time symbols on it. Asonja just stood there for a minute and then just walked away. "Yeah uh, you guys have fun. I'm going to find the ways that I could be more useful and more brave by walking 500 miles away from here." Outside the door is a human in what looks like knight armor eating a sandwich and seems to be thinking about something. "hmmm, hmm?" Asonja noticed the human in armor, but didn't think much of it. "Well, that's new. Never seen him around here but, ah well. Don't wanna bother him with...whatever he's doing." "Get back 'er!" Axel yelled. "Don't you understand if Ocyrusa wins we all are dead! Zaruth is dead, he was the only one to beat her with no problem the other gods can't help us, Its up to the three of us! IF we fail there will be no where to run or hide!" "Asonja please once this is over you can go back to your suffering or what ever it is you do." Mahdi interjected. The knight notices Asonja and wraps his sandwich back up. "ah, excuse me sir, but could you help me. I seem to be in a bit of a dilemma." Asonja looked back at Axel and Mahdi for a minute. "Nah, you guys can handle it. This dude wants me for a second." He then turned back to the knight, having to look up at him because of Asonja's minuscule size. "What's the issue...? "well, you see... I was in my own universe sitting at a table eating lunch, then I somehow ended up here. Do you know what universe this is? It doesn't look familiar." says the knight. Axel punched Asonja in the head. "you IDIOT! Your're willing to let the entire universe and beyond be destroyed?!" "Wait, the universe is in danger? whats going on here!?" The knight exclaims. "Give me 5 minutes, okay?! You don't need me anyway!" Asonja slapped Axel across the face and then went back to the knight. "Well, for one, you're on the planet Mobius that resembles that of Earth, but humans are not the dominant species here, it's more of anthropomorphic beings of all sizes, species, and...powers too. I don't have any, not that I know of, and I dunno how you got here. So my best guess is that you're stuck here.....for all eternity.....or unless you go through a wormhole specifically for your universe but I don't see that happening any time soon...and, secondly, an infamous God just came back that wants to destroy the world, but I'm not in the mood for that right now..." "OH YES YOU ARE!" AXel kicked Asonja in the back making him fall. " Now turn into Alpha Asonja or what ever you still have at chos energy inside you." Asonja groaned after making impact with the ground. "Well, technically, no...I don't have it anymore. I don't know how to absorb Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald so...yeah, I'm useless anyway. Good luck with that." Axel grabbed Asonja and teleported to Angel Island on the alter that held the Master Emerald. He smashed Asonja against the emerald. "All you have to do is touch it god power doesn't fade away after 2 years!" "Well....m-maybe I have personal issues okay? The power just fades away." Asonja poked the emerald, gets the power, but he didn't change. "Hmm. Perhaps we're doing this WAY too soon?" A flicker formed around the emerald as a quick red light zipped over it, then over around Asonja's neck. A familiar voice called "Why Hello, Precious." "Its been 5 years this is the perfect time! Just think about your constant suffering that you do..." Axel said not hearing the voice. Asonja held up his finger for a moment to shush Axel, then Asonja got pale. "V-...V-virus! W-...What're you doing here?" He tried to not shiver. Being chaotic, the energy flicker zipped over the floor, forming into Virus as she glanced about, noticing Axel. "Wait do I know you?" "He's Axel. You know, the person I've been telling you how much I hated him." Asonja says. "I don't know." Axel turn to his normal form. "Can't remember if I seen you or not." "You haven't then," She grinned. "You'd remember meeting someone like me...Ssssssomeone's messing with deadly apocalyptic energy?" She turned to the gem, looking between the two with a slight spark of green fissuring through her arm. "Yeah, Axel can explain that..." Asonja was trying his VERY hardest to make it look like he actually did something productive. He didn't plan exactly what he DID to make his plan work. "Well if you must know we're using apocalyptic energy to prevent the destruction of the entire universe and beyond if only he would adsorb some and become Alpha Asonja again!" "Yeah yeah, you don't need me even in that accursed form." Asonja waved his right hand a little bit at Axel, like he was shooing a fly. "You're stronger than me by a mile, and more courageous. I would just piss myself and run away." "Well there is another kind of energy someone could try out," Virus noted, winking to Asonja. "I just realized, you didn't tell his gu- Axel right? You didn't tell him about me did you?" She looked to Asonja. "I'm being an annoying interruption aren't I?" "N-no, I didn't tell Axel about you, Virus...you're not being an interruption at all..." Asonja blushed a bit upon speaking. "You're not annoying either, I know that entirely." He said honestly. The red-striped feline chuckled at the comment. "And the uh...other thing you said, something about another kind of energy?" Asonja asked Virus. "What are you referring to?" "Oh no by all means take up our time while Mahdi stays fighting a planet destroying goddess............ OH SHIT MAHDI!!" Axel's fur turned purple and the galaxy diamond appeared on his chest again. " I wish I could stay but We have a goddess to fight." Axel was about to take off then Mahdi crashed into the ground. "Well don't worry about me just continue to talk to riff raff!" Mahdi said dusting himself off. Ocyrusa gently floated onto the ground. "Oh cute you're trying to turn to Alpha Asonja again" The grey female fox said putting a hand over her mouth, laughing. Asonja growled a bit at Ocyrusa before looking at the Emerald again. But the presence of Virus was making Asonja feel worried, almost anxious that he would fail in front of her and embarrass himself which made him sweat a bit. Virus materialized what seemed to be a glowing piece of yellow glass, lodging it toward Asonja with the word "Hint" written across it, before cupping her hands in front of her mouth at Ocyrusa. "HEY! YOU! HELLO!" Ocyrusa just turned to Virus' direction. Asonja's eyes seemed to have widened a bit upon seeing the glass, which then made him think. Could she be referring to...She must be, but I don't know how to activate the power from it! Asonja stomped his foot once at his occurring thought. "Where are you from?" Virus asked Ocyrusa. "The Anti Mobius universe I am Ocyrusa eater of worlds. I go from planet to planet universe to universe eating the chaos energy from planets. This universe was next on my list of destruction, then I met those two." She pointed to Asonja and Axel. "Admittedly they beaten me only cuz they have an energy source called mantra. Now that I've become stronger that silly power won't be enough to-" Axel interrupted her by punching Ocyrusa in the jaw. "Shut up! Mantra is the most powerful energy source Zaruth created it! IT IS SUPREME!" Ocyrusa didn't stagger. "still sad about your silly god's death? You need to move on its been 5 years deary." Asonja clenched his hands into fists and tapped the ground with his foot angrily as he thought to himself silently. "No she's right," Virus grinned, her teeth digging down a bit in a grit. "Chaos is WAY better... Anti-Mobius?" Her eyes flickered a bright yellow. "... Delicious..." Ocyrusa waved Axels hand away and punched him in the stomach. The force sent him through 5 miles worth of tree. (I'm heading off for the night. I've got a cold so I gotta rest. Sorry. >__< ~Trisell) ('Tis okay. Be well tomorrow.) Asonja's train of thought was disturbed as he saw Axel flying back. "No kidding...that would've shattered every bone in his body. As much as I hate you, do not die from that." Asonja then went back to thinking. It wasn't before long that he had figured out what he needed to do. "So...I don't really NEED the Emerald then. I could just make it myself." Asonja muttered before moving away from the Emerald and staring Ocyrusa down for a moment. "feeling brave are we?" Ocyrusa said turning to Asonja. "I have bits of it. Should at least be enough to give you a bruise." Asonja stated, looking at Virus for a moment, which made him gulp. He then sighed and got into a firm position with his fists clenched tightly and his feet glued to the ground. Suddenly, wind seemed to blow around Asonja as it picked up speed gradually over time. A purple glow emitted from Asonja's body as the wind blew around him more, tossing about his trench coat. Mahdi looked on as well did Ocyrusa. Asonja grimaced a bit as the glow intensified as well as the wind; it felt like the wind was blowing at 50 miles per hour in a larger radius over time. It wasn't until suddenly, Asonja dashed forward toward Ocyrusa, cracking the ground from where he jumped. He growled and right-hooked her across the face, using as much force as he could from the speed he was going, and from his arm. Suddenly a lightning bolt flies at Ocyrusa as the knight appears. "am I late for the party? I saw the fight start and thought that you guys might be in trouble." (had some connection issue srry, and class started. Also I want to be included) (It's alright. Should've waited for you to come back.) Asonja moved back from the lightning bolt and looked toward the knight. "Whoa! Phew...glad that didn't hit me...No, you're just in time." The knight draws his sword. "So who is that? From what I could tell it wasn't friendly." "Ocyrusa, the Eater of Worlds. And it's a she too, so..." Asonja shrugged. (Let's wait for Axel to do his edits so we can continue.) "Wait, does she literally eat the worlds or something?" The knight asks. (ok, I hope its soon though I gotta sleep later) Ocyrusa kneed Asona in the face with the same force she did with Axel. Then turned towards the knight. "Pathetic human thinking you can fight a goddess. Run while you still can, I'll say that once." The knight pulls out a small bundle of cloth "HAH! I have killed gods like you before, you will be no different" He readies a claymore and the cloth. "now let us begin!" Ocyrusa just sighed and lifted a finger. The ground under the knight started to glow red. "I warned you." "aw crap" The knight braces himself. The ground exploded with a beam of energy flowing upward at the knight. As that was going on Mahdi rewound time to save the knight. "I'm not sure what universe your from but I don't think any god you fought is like her!" Asonja had returned to the battlefield with Axel on his shoulders. "I don't think I'll even be able to give her a bruise even with my Core Energy..." Asonja grumbled, before he sets down Axel Axel just laid there. "D-Damn it mantra come to me..." Axel started to glow blue as the grass around him started to die. He started to get up. "I am Axel, God of Mantra the ultimate energy source I'll show you!" Axel put his hands together as a small galaxy formed. between his hands. "Thank you, but if she isn't like what I have dealt with then I need to find a weakness fast." The knight's small bundle of cloth starts to glow. "I hope this will work" Virus looked over to the three fighting the one before walking toward Asonja. "Well that went well." "I tried my best, but my Core is not strong enough on its own. I apologize, Virus." Asonja sincerely apologized to her. The knight's cloth turns to a lighting bolt and he hurls it at Ocyrusa. "will lightning damage this beast?" he then pulls out a large shield and readies for battle. Mahdi set his drones to attack mode. they glowed red as they shot electricity combined with the knight's lighting. Axel shot the compressed galaxy at Ocyrusa. Ocyrusa formed a shield around her. the attacks exploded on impact the shield had a lot of cracks in it. "Well I see your finally improving. Guess I'll have to try now, I hate this now." Ocryusa teleported behind Mahdi with an energy orb pressed against his back. Axel kicks her in the head but she blocked it with her arm. Ocyrusa slamed Axel into the ground then fired the energy orb exploding when Mahdi hit a pillar. The knight charges at Ocyrusa ready to ram her with his shield. "Feel the wrath of the sun!!!" "I'll destroy that after I'm done with this planet!" Ocyrusa mocked charging at the knight as well. The knight swings his sword and the sword cuts somewhere. "Not unless I end it here!!!" He then swings at Ocyrusa with his shield. His lack of self preservation is scary. (*sigh*) Virus caught the shield mid-swing, rushing between the three in battle. She looked over at Ocyrusa. "Don't mind me, just explaining my level of activity here. I have personal interests with the weak grey one, so I'm going to ask nicely that until I'm finished working with him, you don't. Otherwise, that'd force me to help the heroes out and we can't have that." Asonja pulled on his collar for a moment nervously, as if he knew exactly what would happen if what Virus said would occur. "Go ahead help these weaklings it'll just end in your destruction!" She held an energy orb in front of Virus' face. "you pagans (the multi-god religions I think) are all the same, just immortal lowlifes with magic." The knight taunts. "Now excuse me Miss virus, I have a god to kill." "Have fun with that," Virus walked over past Asonja, tugging him along away for the moment by his front-shirt collar. "Thank you. now where was I?" he then swings his shield at Ocyrusa "oh yeah, winning." Ocyrusa kicked the kight away. "You winning? Heh your in over your head if these two can't stop me what makes you think you can?" "The Human can't BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN!" Axel glowed blue adsorbing the mantra around him. A golden crescent moon appeared behind him. "Oooooh that thing again." Ocyrusa said "Mahdi Jackknife strike.." Axel said as he turned to Mahdi. Mahdi nodded in response and charged his drones. "I have the sun on my side. no... WE have the sun on our side!" the knight swings at Ocyrusa with full force. "I am Issac the lost, hero of the sun! And you shall feel our wrath!" all heroes gain +10 strength, vigor and endurance. (Yeah that happened, also I'm using a iPod if I miss or is am missing plz leave a comment so I know what the problem could be, cause I have a feeling that your talking and I'm not receiving, srry) (Paging Silva?) (Yes, I am here! Huzzah! And with Chemistry and American History!) Asonja was silent the entire trip while he was dragged away by Virus. He was trying very hard not to either scream in fear or struggle, so he just let her drag him. Virus set him down on a forming stump. "Alright, you need some motivation on fighting that girl. Let's see you use that core energy of yours again." Asonja nodded a bit and stood up. "I'll try to bring it out again...it was difficult the first time." He clenched his fists and concentrated on letting his energy flow around his body. The wind started to return and a slight purple glow went around him. It slowly escalated for a while, but it quickly died down as Asonja lost focus and energy. "Shoot, that's even worse than last time..." He muttered. "Well it's purple, that's part of it," She noted. "You're not gonna get to a constant flow unless you push yourself hard enough. Think of it like a cork. The purple is the cork." "I see...but how do I, per say, release the cork? Do I need to increase my inner body pressure?" Asonja asked. "You need to concentrate and pressurize yeah I guess. Just getting upset isn't gonna help you. If you're just flailing in anger or whatever, you'll just break down, probably cough up a lung." (Waiting for Brudikai and others now) "I'll...see what I can do." Asonja says to Virus, refusing to protest as it was usually his normal behavior. "I'm worried about the others though, despite the fact I hate one of them bitterly, nor do I know another. I always feel like the one who has to drag themselves out of every single battle, especially like this one." "Then don't worry about them. And if they die, that's fuel for you." "Yeah, that is true." Asonja nods as he agrees with her. "It should deal some damage if I get mad enough. Thanks for giving me that hint on the Core Energy. I don't think anyone else knows about it." He shrugs. "That's because they're not smart like us," She walked back toward the action. "Heh...that's true." Asonja followed along behind her to watch. Axel and Mahdi punched Ocyrusa in the chest making her stumble backward as Mahdi's drones repeatedly shot lighting at her. Axel formed a galaxy in his hands he charged at Ocyrusa. "HUMAN! If you can channel magic into that sword you might want to do that now!" "Alright, already on it!" Issac then pulls out a small pouch and rubs dust along the sword, as his hand movers lightning covers the sword and sparks are seen. "I'm ready!" He swings again. Axel Punches Ocrysua with the galaxy. while the sword hit her. She flew into a tree. "Ouch, she is gonna be sore in the morning" the knight prepares to attack again this time using two hands to attack her. "lets finish this." Ocyrusa blasted the knight away with wind magic. "Ok I will retreat for now but mark my words I will absorb all the chaos energy from this world, and you will all die by my hands." She disappeared. The knight puts his sword away. "we won! we beat her, PRAISE THE SUN!" "We didn't win...Well we did but didn't. She need to be sealed away or forced back into her own universe for us to truly win." Axel turned normal as well as Mahdi. "Mahdi can you make a universal transcending device?" Axel asked his friend. "Yeah but its gonna take a great amount of time if she re surfaces before its done you all will need to stall her until its ready. Which means Asonja's new girlfriend will need to help as well." He replied. "cant we just kill her, then she is gone forever?" The knight sits down and eats his sandwich. "I mean, wouldn't it be a LOT easier to do so, and besides, why not use a sunstone to find her? (an OC item) "Your in a different universe the law of gods and mortals work differently. As much as we should. A universe that has an established god or goddess can't survive without them." Axel replied." All we can do is wait til she comes back." "What about godesses?" Virus asked as she and Asonja walked over. "... Wait, where's..." She glanced about. "It's over already?" "Huh, I guess that wasn't so hard." Asonja shrugs. "Knew it that you guys would do it all on your own." "oh, well how does that make any sense? anyways if we are gonna fight her we might need an army, and I know just the people to help." The knight now known as Issac finishes his sandwich. "And how unless you have a device to call them." Mahdi said. "I don't call them, either we go to them or we summon them to us." Issac stands up and shows everyone a yellow stone that looks like chalk. "this is a sunstone, with this I and others can go to my universe and gather the army of the sun. or we can summon the army itself, sadly that would take longer than what we might have." The knight puts the "sunstone" away in his pocket. "Sooooo... let's go to the army," Virus prompted. "I totally don't have a reason for anxiously wanting to get near that." Asonja didn't say anything in the matter, not wanting to weigh his opinion on anything; Silence was always an option for him. "Alright! so I think you guys should pack something for the road, this might take a while" Issac pulls out the sunstone and starts writing down a few markings onto the floor. "And I think you might like these guys." He puts down a sun symbol and a mobian symbol next to a teleportation symbol. "Im not going." Axel said walking away. "Someone has to watch over this universe while ocyrusa is still out there. I've taken Zaruth's spot, Im going to the realm of salvation if any of you need me, which I hope not ask Mahdi to teleport you there." He teleported away. "Wait why m-" mahdi cut himself off as Axel disappeared. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Brudikai222